


Deathless

by VivianDarkbloom05



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anti-Hero, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloom05/pseuds/VivianDarkbloom05
Summary: Wherever you go, I’ll go too. Even to hell.Akihito becomes more of an equal to Asami as they trudge down the same path. Not really OOC. Akihito loses none of his innocence. He’s just a big bad wolf now too. The underworld gets two kings.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this tiny fic after I read the latest chapter. The quote, "Wherever you go, I’ll go too. Even to hell." is from the latest chapter as well. I haven't written anything in so long, so please forgive any lapses or mistakes in writing. This was uploaded all in the sake of fun and out of love for the fandom. Hope you enjoy reading!

Akihito is a damn good shot. 

It started when he entrusted his second favorite gun, a Beretta, to Akihito. It was a wedding gift. Akihito was so grateful that he willingly went into the dungeon, wearing nothing but a red bow on top of his head. His flawless ivory skin was on display, perfect rosy nipples pert. His knees were turning as pink as his nipples from the strain of kneeling too long. Waiting for him. _Just for him._

He had never received a gift as beautiful and priceless as the golden haired boy right in front of him. Akihito had stumbled after Asami, meaning to fire at the the man creeping behind Asami. And he did. The perpetrator almost got away, but not before Akihito put a bullet right in his heart. Even down at the ground, Akihito did not miss. 

Panting and flustered, Akihito looked at him. There was a flash of regret in those brown eyes, as Asami expected. But there was also pride. Asami’s chest filled with warmth. He felt pride too, so much pride. And awe. Maybe a little bit of fear too. He knew this was just the beginning. There was no telling what Akihito would do next. 

He helped Akihito up, closely studying him in case he needed comfort. Akihito beat him to it.

_“It was him or you. You’re not getting away from me that easily. Wherever you go, I’ll go too. Even to hell.”_

Asami shook with mirth, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He pressed a kiss to the top of Akihito’s head. Akihito jerked away in surprise, warm caramel eyes incredulous at the gentle gesture. 

And to hell they went. The coming months were plunged in darkness and chaos. There were so many threats now, so many greedy mouths hungry and vying for Asami’s crown. What used to be a fortress of an organization became something easily infiltrated by up and coming criminals. There were rats too. And there were only so many traps Asami could lay before they inevitably damaged something beyond repair.

Akihito stood right by his side. Even as he suffered the indignity of going to prison. Granted, it was only for a month before Kirishima bailed him out. But still, the message had been sent. Asami Ryuichi was not so untouchable after all.

Maybe this was what propelled Akihito’s descent into the abyss, so to speak. Asami could not always be there to protect him. It used to fill him with shame and anger, the knowledge that he no longer wielded as much power as he did before. But now, it didn’t bother him so much. Akihito could protect himself just as much as Asami could. Asami was damn sure of that. He needed Akihito just as much the boy needed him. 

Akihito was his secret weapon. Nobody would have guessed. What could a blond, cherubic boy belonging to a disgraced crime lord even do? Akihito slipped through the cracks very easily. And he was a journalist, for Pete’s sake. Nobody saw him coming. 

One by one, all the flies, the rats and the pests dropped dead. Akihito was a sniper, but now he was so much more than that. Asami began to teach him the tools of his trade, making him deadlier than anyone could have ever imagined. Here was a beautiful boy who had as much criminal connections as lawful ones. He worked only for his own interests, and not for gold or fame. He was a vigilante. A player in his own right.

And now it was almost down to the final threat. They had sneaked into a warehouse, knocking the men into unconsciousness. Some they kept alive for later, some lucky enough to already receive a bullet to the head. Akihito and Kirishima tailed behind him, dutifully waiting for Asami’s signal. The doors were barred. It would take all night to raid the entire place. They broke through the doors. What lay in store for them was horrific.

Children were bound to the posts, their cowering forms shrinking in fear. Akihito rushed to them before Asami could stop him. For all they knew, there could be a bomb. It could be a trap.

Akihito picked at their bounds, imploring them to do the same. Asami followed suit. He trusted Akihito’s instincts enough to do what he wanted. Akihito picked up a small, wailing child and cradled the fragile thing in his arms. The child immediately ceased crying. Of course it would. Even covered in blood, Akihito was a sight to behold. An angel. Michelangelo could only dream of a muse as beautiful as him.

Akihito grinned, holding the child. It was such a waifish little boy, and it turned his little head to look at him. Akihito set him down gently.

Akihito’s face was freckled with blood. His eyes shone brilliantly, staring at Asami. Asami cradled Akihito’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, Akihito was breathless and panting. _God, he was hard._ The scent of gunpowder and the sweet rust of blood clung to him, making him more than irresistible. 

_“I think I’ll call him Ryuichi"_

Asami’s brows furrowed in confusion. Akihito chuckled. Before Asami could speak, Kirishima cleared his throat, patiently waiting for instructions.

_“Sir, the authorities are on their way.”_

As much fun as it would be to ravish Akihito right next to the lifeless bodies of our enemies, it would be more satisfying to enjoy him at the safety of our home, Asami thought. The three men disappeared into the night, leaving the authorities dumbfounded at the carnage left behind.

Soon, they were hailed as heroes. What had been a tarnished reputation soon became restored, and feared once more. They built their empire back up, and nobody ever dared touch the crime lord or the journalist by his side again. They were partners, feared and respected by onlookers and enemies alike. 

***EPILOGUE COMING SOON***


	2. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might make this into a multi-chapter fic. I wanted to delve into a little bit of Asami's back story, so we get into his head a little more. Hope you like it!

Asami had no idea how in Hades he had gotten here. Six years ago, he would’ve laughed at anyone suggesting the mere idea of settling down. Maybe he would’ve even had the person shot. 

Growing up, Asami did not have much of a family life. His father had him out of spite, presumably just to have another Asami on board to overthrow all the other Asamis. He did not see much of the old man growing up. And his mother, well, she was probably just another pretty, young thing who happened to have had the misfortune of crossing paths with Asami Senior. Asami was pretty sure she was a whore, judging from his father’s patronage of several high class brothels. Asami could not bring himself to care. He did not seek his mother out, and Asami’s mother (bless her poor soul) did the same. 

It was by no means a regular childhood. Asami wasn’t even sure you could call it a childhood. A day in his life consisted of rigorous studying sessions with numerous tutors who taught him economics, geography, politics, science, Mandarin, French and mathematics. Then, if his father was feeling generous, he would take Asami hunting. It was the one thing that Asami looked forward to, chiefly because it pleased his father the most but also because he genuinely liked shooting. Asami loved the weight of a reliable hunting rifle and cherished the way it could take life in a single click of his finger. It was music to his ears. 

Asami knew his father used to like these shooting sessions with him, but in the end he indulged nobody but himself. One day, while they were in a secluded reserve, a deer materialized out of nowhere. Asami and his father were hiding in the bushes, waiting for the right time to shoot. When the time came to shoot the creature, Asami bowed out. 

He didn’t know what possessed him, but one thing was certain. He was suddenly tired of shooting helpless woodland creatures. Asami’s father called hunting a sport, but it really wasn’t much of one, Asami had thought. The deer would not put up a fight. Even the most savage beast would never, in a million years, be able to outsmart a human being with a hunting rifle. If hunting was a sport, it was a pretty dull one. Asami stood up and threw a rock, giving the deer time to startle and run away.

His father had been livid, calling him a pussy. The insult didn’t even register. Asami just stood there, stoic, daring his father to punish him. Asami Sr. had never taken him hunting again after that. 

When he was seventeen, his father sent him out to complete a task. He was to wipe out a room full of lethal men, the rivals of their organization. Unsurprisingly, it was a suicide mission. His father had thought him too soft, not looking at him the same way again after the hunting incident. 

He returned home, soaked in blood. Everyone thought he was going to die. He would have, if the blood was his. There was hardly a scratch on him. During a particularly brutal tussle, someone had tried to gouge out his eyeball. So he had to wear a small eye patch for two weeks. But even that did not leave a scar. 

The Asami household used to give him hell for being the son of a whore and being particularly aloof in general. He was lacking much of the sadism and brutality characteristic of an Asami. He was too soft. Or so they thought. After they found an entire room full of perfectly able, skilled men dead at the hands of Asami Ryuichi, nobody ever dared whisper a thing about him again.

Asami was his father’s sole heir. He had been called into a sterile room reeking of disinfectant, his father a withered husk of what he once was on a stark white hospital bed. Two pairs of golden eyes met. 

Asami Sr. nodded once, as if to say, _you’ll do._ Then Asami was dismissed. His father died not too long after that. 

Asami knew he was not a good candidate for fatherhood. But that was alright. Akihito would be his paramour and his family. He was more than enough.

The love of Asami’s life was currently engaged, talking up a storm. Toddlers crowded around him, forming a semi-circle. 

“Then the big bad wolf gobbled up the witch. Hansel and Gretel ran away, grabbing bits of chocolate and jelly beans along the way out.”

Asami’s brows raised, questioning the integrity of the “fairy tale” Akihito was telling. Akihito stuck his tongue out at him in response. 

Akihito and Asami were in a day care center. Asami had come to pick up Ryuichi and Akihito, Akihito choosing to accompany the child because he might have the “first day jitters”. Asami acquiesced. He didn’t think it was his place to suggest how to raise a child. 

“Hi! Would you happen to be Ryuichi’s daddy?” A pretty, young woman greeted. She looked to Asami’s direction first, then at Akihito and back to Asami again. 

Yep, Akihito replied. The blonde school teacher shook Akihito’s hand, her eyes remaining steadily at Akihito. Her gaze had turned dreamy. Asami couldn’t really blame her. Akihito laughed nervously, waiting for the woman to let go of his outstretched hand. She did after a few moments, as if trying to shake herself. 

_So, uh, are you Ryuichi’s uncle?_

Well, this was awkward. Akihito snaked his hand around Asami’s waist, letting his actions do the talking. 

_Oh_ , she exclaimed, as if in understanding _. How lovely!_

“Sharon. So nice to meet you both.”

“Likewise.”

They got into the car, Ryuichi in tow. Ryuichi was a taciturn child. He always sat in Akihito’s lap and loved to be anywhere near his proximity. He wouldn’t talk if not spoken to first. At the age of seven, the kid already knew how cruel life could be. But also how quickly it could turn things around, Asami thought. Asami had thanked his lucky stars when he caught sight of Akihito. Nothing had been the same ever since.

_“How was your day, Ryuichi?”_

Akihito broke the silence, his cheery demeanor rubbing off on the two of them. 

“Good.”

“Did you make any new friends?”

Ryuichi nodded twice, his head leaning on Akihito’s chest. 

“How about you, daddy? Make any new friends?”

Asami half-smiled, his eyes remaining fixed on the road. 

They lived in a mansion the vast majority of the time. They still used the flat sometimes, but Asami knew Akihito loved the countryside, so there they were. 

The organization was thriving. It still needed constant supervision and monitoring, but things were stable enough for both of them to take a breather. 

“HoooOOOme sweet home!” Akihito cheered. 

The maids threw the doors open, giving way. Akihito knew each and every one of them by name, and greeted them all. The help was glad to see them both home so soon. Asami knew that moments like this were a luxury. He planned to make the most out of every one. 

Akihito and Ryuichi walked hand in hand, both of them plopping down in the plush couch. The blond assassin/photographer yawned sleepily, mumbling imperceptibly about the long drive. He fell asleep lying carelessly on the couch, limbs splayed out. 

Ryuichi stared at Asami with an intense gaze. Akihito had always remarked that Ryuichi had Asami’s eyes, and Asami used to think it was just an endearment. Ryuichi was probably of Russian descent, his hair thick and auburn. His eyes were a piercing blue. Biologically, there was not much of a resemblance. Now he understood.

The world did not need two more of him. That, he knew. Two of Akihito though, my, what a world. Asami would not mind that at all. 

“Did you like going to school?” Ryuichi asked, curious. 

Asami shook his head. He had always excelled at everything without exerting much of an effort, so school had been too easy. Boring.

Ryuichi nodded, as if to say, _thought so_. They sat in companionable silence, both of them content to watch Akihito sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue will be coming soon, possibly in the weekend. Thank you for reading!


End file.
